Genetic Recreation
by KillerFrostBitches
Summary: After Pietro dies from the HYDRA experiments, List creates a clone of him named Maven who is deadly, vicious, and...a little childish? God dammit HYDRA. You can't even create a clone correctly. ScarletHawk, Romangoers.
1. Cloning what a great idea!

Dr. List stared down at Pietro Maximoff's body as he continued his experiments. Their previous experiments on him had killed the Maximoff boy, so List had an idea to make a newer, better version of him. He held up the vial of blood, and in it, Pietro's DNA and other genetic material.

He smirked at it, knowing it was the key to his plan. He gestured for the other agents to take Pietro's body to the lab. The agents nodded and lifted up his body, taking it off. Wanda entered and asked" What are you doing with him?" "You will see," List replied.

"You already killed him!" List just smirked. Wanda glared heavily at him. List walked away from Wanda, following Pietro's body. "We need his body to stay intact" List commanded. "Yes sir," one of the agents replied.

List walked up to the body. List grinned and began his experiments.

* * *

A while later, List finished his experiments. He stared down at Maven, the clone. He looked almost exactly like Pietro, save for an extra set of super sharp teeth. "Maven. The perfect creation," List murmured.

The clone twitched."Arise my creature!" List yelled out. Maven sat up. He blinked and looked around. "Hello, Maven," List said. "Hello Father," Maven replied. "How do you feel?" List asked.

"Great," Maven said with a giggle. List stared at him. Maven was like a child. List found it rather...unnerving. Maven looked around like a child in a candy store, wide eyed and everything.

"Maven what is your mission?" Maven giggled as he thought about it. "Maven!" List snapped. "What?" Maven said half-distracted."Your mission." "Right," Maven nodded jerkily.

Maven spotted Pietro's body."What's that?" He asked, pointing at it. List followed his gaze, "That is your brother. Pietro." "Is he dead?" "Yes." Maven's behavior changed to almost sad.

"Don't be sad," List snapped. Maven looked down, "But my brother is dead." "You have a sister" "I do?" Maven perked up. "She may not like what we've done with genetics but..."

"A sister!" Maven happily clapped his hands together. List held in a sigh at his childish actions. Why did he have to make Maven so childlike?

"When can I see my sister?" Maven whined. "In a bit," List sighed. "But I wanna now!" Maven whined. "Later, " List repeated. Maven took a pair of sais. He twirled them around.

They spun and spun and spun. Then they slipped out of his hands. List ducked as the sais went flying. Maven said" Oops" List glared at him. "Sorry," Maven mumbled. List glared harder.

Maven looked down, feeling sad. "I'm sorry Papa," he said sadly. "It's fine," List sighed. Maven still looked sad. List patted Maven on the shoulder.

Maven turned his head to rest it against List's hand. List smiled down at Maven. Maven grinned, all his teeth showing.

 **I'm updating this with more cause...reasons**


	2. Meeting Sissy and Arrow Guy

"What now?" Maven asked. List patted him on the shoulder again, "Not sure." "I wanna see my sister" "Okay," List agreed, "Come with me." Maven slowly, hesitantly, walked in. Wanda didn't look up.

Maven looked at her and sat down in front of you, "You look sad." "Who are you?" Wanda asked. "Maven," Maven said. 'Why do you look like Pietro?" "He is my...brother?" Maven said.

Wanda stared incredulously at him. "How...what..." "He's my brother," Maven repeated. Maven reached out towards her. Wanda flinched back. Maven looked down, feeling sad. Wanda instantly felt bad.

"I...I'm sorry," Maven said, looking down. "Don't be," Wanda sighed. Maven looked down still but nodded. Wanda reached over and squeezed his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the base, the Avengers approached. They were primed and ready to attack the base. All at once, the Avengers ambushed the base. The HYDRA agents rushed at them, defending their base.

The Avengers fought back hard. They began to slowly destroy the base. Maven and Wanda looked at each other. "What is going on?" Maven asked. "I don't know" Wanda whispered. Maven moved restlessly.

Wanda placed her hand on his. Maven smiled at her. Wanda smiled back."What do we do?" Maven asked."I don't know," Wanda whispered. Maven nodded and hugged his sister. Wanda hugged back.

There were more shouts. Maven frowned, looking upset. Wanda squeezed his hand reassuringly. Maven smiled at her. Wanda couldn't help but smile back. Outside, The Avengers continued to attack the base.

Iron Man circled the base, firing at its force fields from the air. A few blasts later and, with some help, the forcefield fell. Iron Man burst in through the window and landed inside the base.

He began to blast the HYDRA agents. They all fell.

* * *

While Iron Man made his way around the base, Maven was outside it. He ran with his superspeed, running at the Avengers. Maven slammed into Captain America and knocked him upside down. He then hurried towards Hawkeye.

Hawkeye fired an arrow at a HYDRA agent as someone zoomed past him. Hawkeye pulled out another arrow and waited for the person to appear again. He fired the arrow but missed as the persons was too fast. Hawkeye loaded another arrow and went to fire it when the person hit him.

"You didn't see that coming?" Maven quipped. A HYDRA gun shot Maven. Maven cried out in pain. Clint ran to him. "What's your name?" He asked softly. "Maven" "Maven," Clint repeated.

Maven groaned in pain. Clint pressed his hands to the wound which was healing pretty fast. Maven whimpered in pain. "Shh. It'll be okay," Clint soothed. "I want my sister," Maven whimpered.

"Who's your sister?" Clint asked gently. "Wanda," Maven mumbled. "Do you know where your sister is?" Clint asked. Maven shook his head, looking down. Suddenly, Clint stood up.

"What is it?" Maven asked. Clint shook his head, "My team." Maven took off. Clint shook his head in confusion and was promptly blasted by a HYDRA agent. "Guys! Clint is down!" Natasha said into the headpiece.

* * *

Back in the HYDRA base, Wanda had let Stark take the scepter. "You let them take it?" Maven asked. Wanda nodded. "Why?" Maven asked. "Because Tony Stark will destroy himself," Wanda replied.


	3. Ultron who?

Back at HYDRA, they were attempting to revive Pietro. Maven had been a failed experiment, too immature and too loyal to Wanda. Pietro would be perfect for them. The HYDRA agents injected Pietro with their fluid. Pietro's body began to seize.

His body shook and trembled as the serum ran through him. The HYDRA agents watched with vague interest. Finally, Pietro's body was still. The HYDRA agents watched the body with held breaths. Suddenly, Pietro's eyes shot open.

He sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" Pietro wondered. "At HYDRA, Mr. Maximoff," one of three HYDRA men said. "HYDRA?" Pietro repeated. The man nodded.

"Where is Wanda?" Pietro asked. The HYDRA agents looked at each other. "She's teamed up with Stark," one of the agents lied. "Then she is no longer my sister," Pietro replied.

* * *

Maven and Wanda were in Sokovia with other citizens who were in the black markets. They were handing out supplies. As they did, a little boy walked up to them.

"The Iron Man wants to see you," the boy said to Maven and Wanda. Wanda looked up, intrigued. "Where did he want to meet?" Wanda asked. "The cathedral," the boy replied. Wanda nodded and headed off there.

Maven hesitated before quickly following Wanda. "Wanda? Who is this Iron Man?" Maven asked. Wanda sighed, biting her lip. "Wanda?" Maven prompted gently. "He killed our parents" "Why did he kill our parents?" Maven asked. Wanda didn't answer.

They entered the church to find a cloaked figure sitting there. Wanda stared at him, frowning. She couldn't read into his mind. Maven watched his sister. "You're wondering why you can't see into my mind," the man on the throne said.

"Sooner or later, every man will show himself," Wanda replied. The man stood and threw his cloak off. He wasn't a man, but a robot. "You are not human," Wanda noted. The robot, Ultron, shook his head.

Ultron began to preach. Maven totally tuned him out. Maven looked around, not paying attention to Ultron. Wanda glanced at her brother. It was obvious he wasn't paying attention.

Wanda frowned at that. She wondered what he was thinking. Wanda ducked into Maven's head. What she found inside surprised her. It was very childlike inside his mind.

Sunshine and daisies and flowered fields. Very much like the mind of a child. Wanda laughed to herself at it. She pulled out of his mind. Wanda shook her head to clear it. Maven's head was weird.

Never before had she seen such a childlike mind. It actually amused Wanda. Wanda found it amusing and adorable. Just like Maven himself. Adorable and amusing.

Wanda couldn't help but inwardly smile at that. Maven was so adorable and amusing, in a little brother type of way. Maven had truly become like a brother to her.

Pietro was an older brother to her, her best friend. Maven was more like a younger sibling to Wanda. Wanda would protect Maven, like Pietro protected her. She wouldn't ever let anything happen to him.

 **Do you want Pietro to meet Maven? Tell me in your review.**


	4. Candy, Hammers, and Magic

Ultron led them to his hideout. "What do you wish for us to do?" Wanda asked. Ultron thought about that. Ultron smirked as his plan began to form. He needed Vibranium and knew where to get it... Ultron smirked as he sent them to Wakanda.

In Wakanda, Klaue was barking orders to his men. He retired to his office. Klaue reached over and picked up his gun. Before Klaue could fire his gun, something ran at him. At his table, the bullets sat. Klaue looked up and at the two new people in the room. He picked up his bowl of candy and offered it to them. "Ooh! Candy!" Maven cried, running to it.

He grabbed a handful of candy. Wanda smiled a little. He began shoving the candy into his mouth. Wanda chuckled softly at her brother's actions. He continued to eat the candy. Maven went to go get a second handful of candy. "Maven," Wanda hissed. "What?" Maven asked. Wanda shook her head. Maven looked confused. Wanda sighed and shook her head again. Maven continued eating the candy.

Wanda shook her head at her brother's actions. Klaue watched the two with vague interest. His candy bowl was nearly empty now. Klaue watched the two. He didn't even know why they were there. "We want some Vibranium," Wanda said. "What?" "We want Vibranium," Wanda repeated. Klaue contemplated that. "No," he said.

"What was that?" Ultron asked, walking out. Klaue's jaw dropped when he saw Ultron. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. "Ultron," Ultron replied. Ultron knocked Klaue off to the side. He headed off with Maven and Wanda following. They headed to the Vibranium stockpile. Ultron opened it and stared at all the Vibranium. He smirked. Just then, the Avengers appeared.

Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor appeared in front do them. Maven said" Whoa" Wanda glared at them. Iron Man paid her no attention, instead he looked at Ultron.

"Ah Junior. You're breaking your old man's heart," he said. Ultron scoffed. "If I have to," Ultron replied. "We don't have to break anything," Thor said. "Never made an omelet, have you?" Ultron quipped. "He beat me by one second," Stark grumbled.

"Why is this funny, Mr. Stark? Are you all too comfortable?" Wanda asked. Stark looked down as Wanda motioned to a missile, "Like old times?" "This was never my life," Stark said sadly. "You two can still walk away from this," Steve said.

"Oh, we will," Maven answered. "If you believe in peace, then let us keep it," Thor said. Ultron shook his head at the Avengers and began to preach to them, Maven wasn't paying attention though.

He was more interested in watching the Avengers. They were funny people to Maven. A man of iron, a God, and a heavily patriotic man. It amused Maven. A man of iron, a God, and a heavily patriotic man. It amused Maven. He laughed to himself as Stark was attacked by Ultron.

Instantly, the other Avengers jumped in too. Wanda and Maven joined the fight next. Maven ran at the Avengers. He dodged a hit from Thor and ran at Steve.

Maven ducked under Steve's shield and punched him in the face. Steve flew back as Maven ran off. Thor threw his hammer in the direction of Maven. Maven spotted it. "Ooh! Hammer!" He cried. Instantly, Maven was dragged with the hammer.

"Aaahh!" He screamed. Maven flew with the hammer before slamming into the wall. He dropped the hammer and it returned to Thor. Maven laid on the ground. His body ached from hitting the wall.

Meanwhile, Stark continued against Ultron. Steve went to join. Maven ran at him. He knocked Steve down. Wanda appeared next to the unconscious Steve and got into his mind.

She then ducked back into the shadows. Wanda waited for the next person. She spotted Natasha and slunk over there. Wanda shot out with her powers at Natasha.

Natasha gasped as her past flashed before her eyes. Wanda smirked and went off. She found Thor next. Like last time, Wanda used her powers on him too. Once Thor was out, Wanda approached Clint. Before she could use her powers, he stuck an arrow into her forehead.

"Sorry, but I've had my fair share of brainwashing," Clint quipped. Maven ran in and looked at his sister. He picked her up and ran off. Clint smirked. He took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wanda and Maven were outside of the ship. They caught sight of Banner at the Avenge-Jet. Maven looked at Wanda, who nodded. Maven picked up Wanda and ran at Banner.

She used her powers on him too. Banner instantly Hulked out. Wanda and Maven smirked at the chaos caused.


	5. Didnt See That Coming?

Ultron led them back to his hideout. Maven and Wanda waited for what was to come next. Thinking about what to do next. "We shall go to Korea," Ultron announced, "I need a new body."

They headed to Korea and to Helen Cho. In her office, Helen Cho was doing her science-y stuff. Suddenly, her nurses called out for her. Helen Cho came out of her office to see Ultron, Maven, and Wanda there.

She stopped dead in her tracks. There was a robot in her building. Much less with two people, one with lots of teeth. Helen looked around for a way out. How did she know what she was thinking?

Ultron cleared his throat and all attention shifted to him. "Your cradle, I need it," Ultron said. "Why," Helen questioned. Ultron looked at Wanda, who nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

The nurses and Helen all fell under the power of her spell. Ultron nodded in satisfaction. Wanda looked at Ultron, waiting for the next move. Helen led them to the Cradle.

Wanda walked over to it and placed her hands on it. She let out a silent scream as she got visions of destruction and death. Maven ran to her side and held her. He was worried for his sister, was she okay? Maven held Wanda close and glared at Ulton. Wanda slowly looked up and at Ultron.

"Funny story." Ultron tried to cover for himself. "You said the Avengers would die. We trusted you." Wanda cried "It'll be a better world." Ultron said "With everyone dead?" Maven asked "Not everyone. Those who evolve will survive." Ultron explained "And if no one does evolve?" Wanda asked "Ask Noah." Ultron added

"You want to destroy the world," Wanda said. Ultron stared at her. Maven did too. Wanda shook her head at Ultron and backed up. She looked at Maven. Maven grabbed her and the two ran off.

They ran out and away from Ultron.

* * *

Unfortunately for him, the Avengers had been altered to his appearance. Ultron took the Cradle off. The Avengers ran at him, Clint and Natasha in the sky. Clint was in the Avenge-Jet with Natasha.

Natasha sighed as she watched Steve fight against Ultron. She climbed onto his motorcycle as he fought Ultron atop a truck. She glanced up at Clint, who nodded.

She revved the bike and waited for his signal. Clint opened the hatch and nodded to Natasha. Natasha started the motorcycle and went dropped into the city and followed after Steve and Ultron.

Clint read her directions through their comm. Natasha drove off, following the directions. She scooped up Steve's shield. "I'm always picking up after you boys," Natasha sighed.

She placed the shield on the bike. She turned a corner, taking a shortcut. Natasha ended up right near where Steve and Ultron were. "Steve!" She shouted, tossing the shield to him. Steve caught in and threw it at Ultron.

Ultron stumbled back as he was hit once again. Natasha zoomed away. She went after the cradle. While she did, Steve and Ultron had gotten off the truck. They had now moved to a train. Ultron and Steve fought within a train.

The passengers on the train watched in fear at what was going on. Ultron and Steve duked it out. As Ultron had Steve pinned to a seat, Maven slammed into him.

Ultron stumbled back as Steve kicked him. Ultron stumbled back again as Wanda appeared. She used her powers to block him off. Steve turned to Maven. "I need you to get everyone to safety," he commanded.

Maven nodded and ran off. Steve then turned to Wanda. "I need you to stop the train, can you do that?" Steve said. Wanda nodded. She used her powers to try to stop the train.

Outside the train, Maven ran, grabbing people. He ran with them and out of the way. It eventually came to a stop, and Steve gave Wanda a proud smile. "You did good," he congratulated.

"Thank you," Wanda replied as Maven ran in. "Never...ran...like...that...before..." He panted. Wanda patted his arm. Maven smiled at his sister. "Steve. We have a problem," Clint said through the comm.

"What is it?" Steve asked. "Ultron has Nat." Steve went completely silent. Natasha. Gone. "Steve? Steve?" Clint said into the comm. "How...how did that happen?" Steve asked.

"I don't know," Clint said quietly. Steve punched the wall. "We need to get back to the Tower," Steve said.

* * *

Steve was angry about Natasha being captured. Clint and Tony watched Steve with worry. They had never seen Steve so angry before. Back at the Avenger Tower, they were standing over the Cradle.

Whether or not to use it. Stark was for. Steve against. Maven watched, amused. He eventually got bored and ran around unplugging every plug in sight, "Hey!" Stark shouted.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Maven said sarcastically. The glass beneath him began to tremble. The glass broke and Maven fell. Clint stood over him, an arrow pointed. "You didn't see that coming?" Clint quipped.

Up above them, the Cradle was finishing its work. It opened with a hiss and a humanoid figure jumped out. "Stop!" Steve commanded. The Avengers all froze.

The figure looked around, scanning the area. The Avengers watched him. "Who are you?" Stark asked. "Vision," Vision replied. "Vision," Stark nodded. Vision floated over to the window.

He formed a cape and some "clothes" as he did. Vision looked outside. He stared out there, thinking. "I know what he is planning," Vision said. "What's his plan?" Stark asked. "To drop Sokovia."

"What?" Stark was confused. "Ultron. He plans on raising Sokovia up and dropping it down." "How?" Stark wondered. Vision shrugged. He reached over and picked up Thor's hammer.

The Avengers stared at him in shock as he handed it to Thor. "You just..." Stark said, staring at him in shock. "What?" Vision asked. The Avengers all shook their heads. They were still shocked at Vision lifting Mjolinr.

"Time to suit up," Steve finally said. The Avengers nodded and went to suit up. Maven shrugged on a shirt and shoes from a locker. He didn't know why they were there, but they fit. Maven giggled at the feeling.

Wanda watched her brother with a smile. Maven was just so adorable. She loved Maven, he was her brother. Maven turned and smiled at his sister.

* * *

Steve was going to rescue Natasha while the others fought Ultron. They wouldn't let Ultron get away with his actions. The Avenge-Jet headed to Sokovia. Maven looked around it in awe.

He ran around the jet. Wanda watched her brother with a smile. She let out a small laugh at his actions. Maven was just too cute. Maven eventually got tired and sat by Wanda.

"Tired yourself out?" Wanda teased. Maven shook his head, "Bored." Maven impatiently waited for the Jet to land. Wanda put a hand on his arm to calm him down.

Maven looked at her, "Sorry." Wanda said" Just calm down and sit still" "Calm down and sit still are not in my vocabulary"

* * *

The Avengers disembarked in Sokovia. "I'm going to go get Natasha," Steve decided. Bruce began saying "Cap we need you-" "And he's gone" Clint said. Maven ran off, to warn people.

He ran into a police station. "We're under attack, clear the city. Now!" The officers stared at him. Maven ran out and came back with a gun, firing it into the air. "Get off your a***," he said.

He handed the gun to a cop and ran off. Meanwhile, Steve had managed to find, and save, Natasha. Natasha hugged him tightly. The Avengers met up as Sokovia began to rise.

They converged on the core as Ultron appeared. "Is that the best you've got!" Thor yelled. Ultron motioned forward and Ultron-bots rushed out. "You had to ask," Steve sighed.

Together, the group fought against Ultron. How were they going to save all these people? Just then, a Helicarrier appeared. "Need some help?" Fury asked. "Fury you son of a b*tch," Steve said.

"Ooh, Cap said a bad word," Stark said. Steve rolled his eyes at Stark. "If you go down, get up. If you die, walk it off," Steve commanded. Maven ran, pausing to catch his breath before running more.

Meanwhile, Vision, Thor, and Iron Man blasted Ultron while Wanda protected the core. Maven had refused to leave her but she insisted. "I can handle this," Wanda said.

He ran off. He saw Clint rush at a boy and pick him up as Ultron approached. Maven took off towards Clint and the boy. He raced against the clock as Ultron readied to shoot. The bullets hit him.

At the core, Wanda fell to her knees as she felt Maven's pain. Her powers shot out from her hands, destroying the Ultron-bots. Maven slid to a stop in front of Clint and the boy.

"You didn't see that coming?" He panted out. Maven collapsed. Clint placed the boy down before rushing to Maven. "Maven. Maven!" He cried. Maven closed his eyes. "No. Maven!" Clint cried.


	6. ScarletHawk

Meanwhile, Ultron's destroyed form laid in a train. Wanda walked up to him. "Wanda...if you stay here...you will die," Ultron said weakly. "I just did, do you know how it felt?" Wanda said.

She reached out and used her telekinesis to remove his "heart". "It felt like that," Wanda said, crushing the heart. Ultron shut down as Vision phased in. He picked up Wanda and took her off as the city fell.

Vision placed Wanda on the Helicarrier. He went off while Wanda ran to Maven's body. Maven was bruised and bloody and it broke Wanda. "Wanda," he groaned. "Maven!" She cried happily. He shifted towards her, "Hey."

"I thought you died," Wanda whispered. Maven shook his head, "Nah." Wanda let out a small sob and hugged him. Maven weakly hugged back. "Just heal now," Wanda whispered.

Maven nodded sleepily. He drifted off to sleep, Wanda watching over him. Stark was feeling guilty about creating Ultron and all the damage. Wanda was just glad Maven was okay.

Likewise, Steve was glad Natasha was alright. The entire team was glad none of them had been killed. The Avengers eventually landed in New York and disembarked the Avenge-Jet.

* * *

A few weeks later, The Avengers were all lounging at the Tower. Maven and Wanda had adjusted quite well to the Tower. Maven enjoyed running around the tower, he found it fun.

Wanda messed with the tech though, her powers messed it up for some reason. It p*ssed Stark off. The others found it amusing. Stark sulked when his tech didn't work.

One thing people didn't know was that Clint and Wanda had started a relationship. Despite living in a Tower with at least one super spy, they kept their relationship a secret.

Not even Vision knew, and he knew nearly everything. The only time they could be together was when Clint "trained" Wanda. Of course, it wasn't usually actual training.

It was usually more along the lines of flirting. And sometimes kissing. Usually kissing. A lot of kissing. Wanda wasn't ready for their relationship to go anywhere else yet.

The others didn't know Clint had gotten a divorce. Laura had primary custody of the kids, though Clint visited frequently. He always went alone so the others wouldn't find out about the divorce.

Unfortunately for them, Tony had cameras in the training room.

Wanda and Clint were at breakfast one day when Stark walked in. "Legolas. Hermonie," Stark greeted. Wanda didn't get the reference. "Anyways...I have something that might interest the both of you," Stark said.

He handed them video feed of the gym. Stark hit the play triangle on the video. It was of a "training" session the previous day with Clint and Wanda. If training meant kissing and nearly having sex, then the two were really training.

"So...You two..." Stark motioned between them. Clint took a sip of coffee to avoid answering. Stark laughed, "You two totally are!" Stark cackled, "I'm gonna go show the others!"

Clint tackled him and said" Wanda grab the tablet!" Wanda grabbed the tablet. Stark struggled underneath Clint. Wanda held the tablet, "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Delete the video" "No, don't delete it!" Wanda deleted it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stark howled dramatically. Clint slapped the back of his head. Clint got up and said" Remind me to turn off the cameras next time?"

Wanda nodded, "Will do."They walked off.

Stark looked outside to Clint and Wanda kissing. Stark snapped a photo and sent it to everyone in the Clint and Wanda returned to the Tower, everyone was staring at them

"Uh...Hey guys..." Clint said. "Does Laura know about this?" Bruce asked. Maven, meanwhile, was glaring at Clint. He didn't like that his sister was in a relationship. He didn't like the idea of his sister dating someone.

But perhaps Maven was just being biased as a brother.


End file.
